


Harry Potter and the Feet of Cho Chang

by currieritemurkierbite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, One-Sided Attraction, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currieritemurkierbite/pseuds/currieritemurkierbite
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't know what happened, but one day he's on the ground, passionately kissing his ex-girlfriend's foot.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written collaboratively on a site that I will not deign to name. I'm the only one who was willing to put my name on this gratuitous piece of trash, so I guess on my account it goes! I'm technically also the beta reader, so any mistakes and errors are because of yours truly. Naturally, we don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter should have been the happiest wizard alive. After all, he had rid the world of the evil Lord Voldemort and settled into a fully committed relationship with his sweetheart, Ginny. In fact, they had been married for nearly three months now. Yet something was troubling the most famous wizard alive: it had been lingering inside him for a few months now, threatening to escape and boil over at any moment.

Cho. Cho Chang.

Just the thought of her name sent shivers of ecstasy spreading around inside of him. The seed had probably been planted at his wedding, when she turned up, looking more attractive than he ever remembered her to be. Her cute smile, her long black hair, even her bare toes all seemed ridiculously attractive...

 _"Harry!"_ came a sharp voice ringing throughout the room, completely breaking his train of thought. "I told you to sort those old newspapers out!"

Bitterness immediately swept over The-Boy-Who-Lived as he glanced across at the pile of Daily Prophet newspapers. It had been like this for a while now, especially since the wedding. It seemed as though Ginny's single, relentless mission in life was to nag and berate him incessantly.

"Yes, dear," he called back, with just a hint of sardonicism. His wife appeared in the doorway, a stern expression on her pale face. "There's no need to be like that", she said gruffly before storming off.

"I didn't..." his voice trailed off, knowing that it was fruitless to have a discussion with her. She was impossible!

He remembered when Ginny had been so relaxed, so fun, so... _hot!_ But every time he looked at her, all he could feel was a sort of restlessness, of regret: it had become increasingly clear that Ginny was not the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

And then _her_ face appeared again. Cho Chang! Perhaps it was due to the fact that they had "unfinished business", so to speak. Was it something as simple as that: that they had never officially broken up, a few short years ago when they had briefly, and unsuccessfully (it must be said) dated?

That's right: Harry proposed to Ginny just a month after the demise of Voldemort: it seemed like the right thing to do. At the time, he was full of jubilation. The following summer they were married; a year on from then, here he was, rueing his decision and feeling an undeniable need to see the Asian beauty.

Even on his wedding day, he nearly pronounced Cho's name instead of Ginny's: they had spoken just a few minutes before the actual service – she was clearly fixed in his head from that moment onwards. Trying his hardest to put her out of his mind, he put it down to nerves and stress: getting married was a big deal! However, since then, every single day he had found himself thinking about her, fantasising about her...

It was no good! He simply had to make some contact with her – sure, he could cast a spell or take a potion that would free his mind from thoughts of Cho Chang, but why should he? He was Harry Potter – the conqueror of Voldemort, the wizard responsible for restoring peace! A considerable amount of pride stirred inside him: he had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to hide.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he scribbled down a quick message to Cho, keeping it casual and informal, but friendly. Creeping out of the room, he ensured that Ginny wouldn't hear or intercept his message as he attached it to one of their owls. The last thing he needed was her spotting this... Merlin, the questions she would ask!

Feeling his load lighten somewhat, Harry set about his task of organising those damned newspapers...

* * *

It was no more than a few hours later that the flapping of wings interrupted him. Nervous excitement built up... was this Cho, replying already?! Hastily, he opened the parchment, which had a Ravenclaw emblem on it. What did it say...?

His heart racing with the speed of a herd of hippogriffs, Harry's green eyes darted across the parchment.

_Harry! So good to hear from you! How is married life? Was so nice to see you at your wedding – what a great day that was! Such a nice surprise hearing from you... would you like to come over for tea sometime?_

A sense of euphoria filled him: he was going to see Cho! This was almost immediately replaced with a feeling of guilt. What would Ginny make of this? He could pass it off innocently as meeting up with an old friend, which objectively speaking one could argue that's all this was. However, Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew full well that Cho was the first girl that Harry had ever shown an interest in. He remembered the fire in Ginny’s eyes when Cho insisted that she take him to the Ravenclaw tower on the eve of the final battle with Voldemort...

"Have you finished sorting those newspapers yet? How long can it take?!"

Ginny’s catty voice quelled the doubts he had – that confirmed it for him: he would see Cho Chang! Quickly penning a reply, he had to make a real effort not to declare his love for her there and then. Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself: his message was brief but clear. Going for tea sounded like a plan... when would be best?

"Who are you writing a message to?" Ginny appeared behind him, startling him completely.

"Oh, I, er. No one. I mean, it's just a message to Luna. Not that I have to explain myself to you," he added, with more menace than he had intended.

"Alright, keep your hair on. I was only asking," she huffed. "You don't have to be so defensive!"

"Defensive... I'm defensive? Ginny, I..." He stopped there, knowing that this would be an open window to a pointless argument, something he could really do without right now. He walked calmly away, sending his letter to Cho off, knowing that had been a close shave. Now he had lied to Ginny... it was a small lie, but a lie, nonetheless. An uneasy feeling swelled inside him as his eyes met hers.

"Look," she began, a little more kindly. "I know it hasn't been easy – I thought you were a shoo-in for being an auror..." Shame flowed inside of him at these words. He too thought that defeating Voldemort would have been a ticket straight to the wizarding job of his dreams. Not the case apparently – without his NEWTS, Harry had attempted to, unsuccessfully, obtain the qualifications that he needed. Thank the heavens he had a considerable amount of gold to his name, plus a famous name at that.

"But you know you can tell me anything, right?" she said softly, placing a slender hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. His guilt threatened to overspill – this was the most tender and gentle she had been for well over a month. Maybe he should just confide in her, admit his feelings for Cho and hope that she would understand, help him – as his partner and wife – to overcome this _silly_ , inexplicable obsession he had for a girl he had barely seen in the past few years...?

"It's nothing," Harry fixed her with a smile. "Just a lot going on. You know how it is..."

She gave him an uneasy smile in return. He had used that line before, and quite a lot recently. Being Harry Potter meant that there was always a lot going on inside. It didn't feel good to play on the fact that he was a tortured soul, though that didn't stop him!

As she walked up the stairs, his mind became absorbed on his primary objective. He just had to see Cho! She would get back to him soon. Hopefully...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Night, Harry," Ginny pecked him briefly on the cheek before turning off her lamp and turning to her side. Within moments he could gentle snores emitting from her direction.

He couldn't believe it. Why hadn't Cho got back to him? The previous feeling of euphoria a few hours ago had been replaced with anxiety and uncertainty: had he been too keen, too forward in his last message to her? Maybe something had happened to the message – someone else could have their hands on it? What if Ron or Hermione had managed to intercept it?!

Trying his best to push those irrational thoughts away, he slipped out of bed for a glass of water. His head in his hands as he sat in the kitchen, he nearly let out a cry of frustration: this was killing him! Now that he had established some contact with Cho, he simply had to see her. He had to see her now!

It was a hasty decision, but it seemed like the only one. " _Accio_ Firebolt," he muttered, loud enough so that his broom flew towards to his open hand. Yes, he would find Cho! He didn't know her address but he would be able to find out: a trip to The Leaky Cauldron usually proved fruitful when looking to gain any sort of information.

Just as he was about to leave the house, a hooting noise stopped him dead in his tracks. As he detached the note from the owl's talon, his heart skipped a beat when he recognised the same parchment and seal as before. It was her!

_Great! Come over tonight if you want – I'm working late so will be up for a while longer! See you soon..._

Relief spread through every fibre of his being. Why had he panicked so much?! He let out a small chuckle: he was Harry Potter, the much-celebrated wizard; of course she would want to see him! For a moment he considered sending her a message to tell her it was a little late now: Ginny was in bed after all. This was fleeting, however, as the urge to see her took over.

Checking the address that she had included at the bottom of the letter, he hopped onto his broom and sped away. Realising that he could have apparated pretty much immediately to her place, he shrugged. It was as if he had regressed in his mind several years, which did not seem to bother him at all. It almost seemed like some kind of way of mentally preparing for the gorgeous Cho...

Minutes later he arrived at her door, his heart beating even faster than it ever had. Clearing his throat, he could not prepare himself for the sight that adorned his eyes...

"Hey Harry!" the stunningly beautiful Asian girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm greeting. Harry felt her sweet perfume soak into his nostrils as his eyes wandered down her tight grey pyjama top and almost-hot pant style pink shorts. Merlin, her legs were so long and beautiful. Her bare feet flexed a little off the ground as she continued to embrace him.

"Er, hey..." was all he could grunt in response, his vocal facilities almost lost to him, such was his excitement at being this close to her.

She leaned back, "is Ginny not with you?" She bit her lip slightly, while her cute nose wrinkled.

He shook his head. "No, er.... she's... busy..." he replied, sounding somewhat uncertain.

"Well, come in!" She beamed at him, leading him through to the living room. As she sat down next to him, he felt his eyes locked into hers... now that he was actually with her, he had no earthly idea of what to say!

A few seconds or so of awkward silence ensued. Cho coughed slightly. "So, how come you got in touch with me? No offence, I mean... it was just such a nice surprise!" she said in her sexy, Scottish accent.

Harry stared back, not sure how to respond. Should he be honest with her or make up something?

Gazing at the gorgeous Cho, Harry felt his mouth become dry. "Well, I um. I wanted. Er..." It was no use – any chance of lying his way out of this seemed to simply melt away.

"What is it Harry?" she said curiously, her head cocking sideways as she leaned a little towards him on the couch.

"I can't help it!" he blurted out at her, making her look immediately startled and wide-eyed.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Cho! Ever since my wedding. I – I..." He gulped in some much-needed air. "I just think you're so beautiful and amazing..." He stopped again, seeing how the effect of his words would sink in.

He hadn't planned to do this, though to be fair, he hadn't really thought as far ahead as this point! All he had wanted was to see her; now that he declared his feelings for her, how would she react?

Cho continued to stare at him, her expression unreadable. Even a few more moments of this was becoming unbearable for Harry.

"Please – say something!" he gulped at her, finding himself bending forwards as if he were pleading with her. "Cho... just... please!"

Cho folded her arms. As she leant back against the arm of her couch, her long, bare legs crossed over as her toes wiggled almost teasingly at him. Normally, a woman's foot and toes would gross Harry out, but with Cho _everything_ was simply divine!

"Well, Harry. What can I say...?" she started softly, allowing some silence to hang in the air. Harry began to babble at her again, but she held out a graceful hand in front of his face to silence him. "Sssh. Now, as I was saying..."

She paused, staring right at him as if to measure the impact her imminent words would have on him. The suspense was killing him...!

Cho's dark eyes narrowed as she shook her head from side to side.

"So, you thought I'd just roll over and be grateful that you've decided you like me?" she said, with anger building in her voice. "And what about Ginny – your wife?" she finished incredulously.

The Boy-Who-Lived wished that he hadn't have declared his feelings towards to Cho so soon: it had clearly backfired. "Please, Cho. It's not like that. I mean," he paused, trying to force himself to sound something resembling coherence. "Ginny and I.... it's... complicated."

"Complicated? What's complicated about you planning to cheat on your wife?" Cho seethed at her ex-boyfriend from years ago.

"I... um..." What could he say? If he admitted to Cho that he didn't love his wife, would that antagonise her, help to explain himself a bit better. It was becoming abundantly clear that Harry had made a grave error in professing his love for the Asian Scot. "Look, I'm sorry, Cho. Please – I’ll, I’ll just go", he said awkwardly, shuffling to his feet, wishing desperately that he hadn't have come over to see Cho tonight.

"Hey!" Cho used one of her long legs to force Harry backwards, sending a spark of pleasure shooting through him, despite the tension. "You owe me an explanation! Do you really think, just because you're the famous Harry Potter, that you have the right to cheat on your wife _and expect every girl to fall at your feet_?"

Harry's eyes flickered down at the mention of this last word, noticing the white, glossy varnish adorning her feet. What could he do to resolve this? Before he could react, Cho's hand moved like a blur as she pointed her wand directly at him...

" _Expelliarmus!_ " She yelled at Harry, catching him by surprise and knocking him backwards so that he tumbled off the end of the couch, hitting the ground with a thud. Being at such close range to her, and as his wand was wrenched from his trouser pocket with such speed, he was more than impressed to see Cho grab it as it hurtled toward her.

"What... what the...!" Harry gasped, the wind knocked out of his sails as he lay sprawled on the ground.

Cho stood over him, her arms folded and a menacing air about her. "You really think you can do whatever you want, just because you're the Harry Potter. Well guess what, that doesn't work with me!"

"Please, please!" He groaned up at her, feeling a thumping pain in the back of his head where it had come into contact with the floor.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to apologise for coming over here, with whatever perverted reasons you had. Then you're going home to your wife. Then I’ll send this," Cho waved his wand (the same one that he had taken from Draco Malfoy just a couple of years ago) above him, "I’ll send this back to you."

"My-my wand!" he murmured. A wizard without a wand was like a bird without wings, or a fish without fins.

"You heard me. Lousy, cheating scumbags like you don't deserve wands. Go a whole week without it, devoting yourself to Ginny completely – and I’ll find out if you have or not, and I’ll let you have this back." Cho said disdainfully down at him.

"Now what do you have to say to me?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly at him. Her face, though it was wearing a stern expression, still looked utterly gorgeous to him. "Ready to apologise to me, Harry?"

For a fleeting moment, he considered tackling her down and regaining his wand by force. But there were three powerful factors that prevented him from doing so: Cho had two wands and he had none; the pain in his head was pretty intense; and gazing up at the stunning raven-haired beauty, he found himself far too weak in her presence to attempt anything physical.

Forcing himself up, he immediately felt disorientation take over, causing him to crash back down on the ground at her feet.

"Please," Harry murmured pitifully. "Please, not my wand...!"

"I told you that I want an apology," she stated coldly, clearly unimpressed with him.

He raised his head up, just enough to look down at the tops of the Asian girl's bare feet. "I'm b-begging you. Don't take my wand!" Harry couldn't take it anymore as he sank back down to the floor, his mouth pressed onto the silky-smooth skin of Cho's foot.

"Are you really that pathetic? I mean, telling me how you're obsessed with me, even though you're married... now you're lying on the ground at my feet, begging me for your wand... Is this the same Harry Potter who defeated You Know Who?" she sighed, sounding flabbergasted, even.

"Sorry," Harry replied meekly, his lips pressed against the top of her foot still, neither of which were budging from the floor. Without really meaning to, he found his lips forming an 'O' shape as he pressed them lightly against her skin.

"Now you're kissing my feet? Wow, you really have changed since I last knew you." With that, she wrenched her feet away from him, leaving him face down on the carpet. "And that was your _apology_ I take it? Just leave, Harry. I've seen more than enough of you." She turned away, kneeling down on the floor so that she could reach for something that had fallen down underneath the couch.

As she did so, she exposed her bare soles to him. Lifting his head up, he was met with the sight of both bare soles, upside down to him, just a few inches from his face. "Please, _please_!” He grovelled up at her. “Please, Cho! Please can I have my wand back?" He felt the pain in his head start to subside, giving him enough strength to lean back so that he was kneeling before her.

Cho ignored him as she continued searching down the side of the couch.

"Please!" He called up at her, his voice finding some of its previous authority.

She turned round to look at him. "Really? Still here? What's it going to take to get rid of you? Do I need to _obliviate_ you, help you forget about your creepy little obsession with me?" She said this with disdain, though Harry was sure he could see a little bit of excitement flash in her eyes.

"No, no, not that!" Harry hadn't considered this before: it wouldn't negate the antipathy that he felt towards his relationship with Ginny.

"Oh, do you want to kiss my foot again?" she said mockingly, laughing at Harry as she lifted a bare foot and placed it just in front of his face.

Staring at her soft, slightly wrinkled sole, Harry gulped. He had never been into feet before, but this was not the first time that he had looked at Cho's foot and admitted privately that it was not unattractive.

" _Fine_ – if you kiss it again, will that get rid of you?" she chuckled at him, and for the first time showed some kind of sign that she might have been enjoying this.

"Um... but my wand," Harry stared up at her imploringly, willing her to understand, yet knowing that she called all the shots. His options were dwindling rapidly: it seemed as though he would have to leave, by force or by his own volition. The only offer on the table was a kiss on the bare sole of Cho Chang.

"You're not getting your wand," she told him firmly. "One more chance: you can kiss my foot before I let you go. Or I'm going to have to start using _my_ wand...!"

He knew he was beaten. Any contact with Cho was something that he could not refuse: he arched his head up so that his lips were on the centre of her soft, pale sole. He felt a damp, musty, but not altogether unpleasant smell fill his nostrils as he pressed his lips forward. "Please...?" he whimpered one more time, but the movement of his lips had sealed his fate: his kiss was complete, and Cho was now determined to get him out.

As Cho forced her foot forward, Harry felt her toes brush against his nose as he was sent flat on his back. Standing over him, Cho held both wands in her hands. "OK, which spell shall I use to get you out of here...?" As she flicked her hand backwards, and began to say " _Loco_..." her voice trailed off as he rolled to his side and scurried towards the door.

Shame and humiliation washed over him as he realised how pathetic a display that was: begging and pleading with her, kissing her foot... would she ever be able to take him seriously again? And the worst part was she clearly despised him for the fact that he was married and had these feelings for her! Hopping onto his broom, he headed back home, preparing for a week without his wand...


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a start, Harry felt sweat drip down from his brow. It was a sense of loss, a feeling of having something vital missing. How could he have given up his wand so easily? At least Ginny didn't seem to have noticed anything, he mused. When he returned to bed, she hadn't even stirred, and at one point even apologised for waking him!

It wasn't the only thing fresh on his mind. He was dreaming of the events that had just taken place with Cho: in one scenario she had actually been delighted with his revelation and had reciprocated his feelings! Just when he was about to make out with her, her lips were replaced with her bare foot, which he still found himself pressing his lips eagerly against. For the next couple of hours, Harry Potter tried futilely to think about other things other than Cho Chang and his wand. He even thought about her feet! At least it took his mind off his wand...

"Morning," Ginny mumbled as Harry lay awake, feeling absolutely shattered with the broken sleep he'd had. As she busied herself with putting the kettle on for a cup of tea, he could think of only one way round this: he had to go back to Cho's!

Of course, this was an incredibly risky option: she had made her feelings more than plain last night, but he simply had to get his wand back. Admittedly, the idea of just being around her again did seem rather wonderful. Then again, his utter patheticness last night filled him with more than a little trepidation. The defining image of Harry Potter: pleading at Cho Chang's feet and kissing them... is that something the history books would include?

Resolving to cast aside his amorous feelings for Cho and focus purely instead on getting his wand back, he made a hasty goodbye to his wife – an excuse of seeing Hagrid – and hopped onto his broom.

"Why don't you just apparate over?" Ginny asked him, observing him shrewdly with a cup of tea in her hand as they both stood in the front garden.

Of course, he couldn't tell her about his wand... that would only complicate things beyond measure! "I just like flying, you know. Plus, Hagrid likes seeing me on it too," Harry replied casually before taking off, ensuring that he went in the direction of Hagrid's, should Ginny still be watching.

Taking a sharp turn when he was up in the clouds, he arrived at the Asian Scot's within minutes. Lowering himself down towards the roof of the house, he noticed that one of the windows was open. A new plan instantly began to hatch inside his head... it was still early, so maybe he could sneak in and retrieve the wand without her knowing? Could he really do something that sneaky – what if she found out...?

This was almost too easy! Aiming his Firebolt downwards enough so he could reach the ledge by her window, Harry steadied himself before peering through her window...

She was still asleep! His heart rate increasing, both at the sight of the object of his affections as well at the fact that he could get in unnoticed, Harry gingerly looped one leg over the gap, then the other. Cho looked completely peaceful: her entire body was angled to one side and one hand was squeezing her pillow. The Boy-Who-Lived noticed the grey top she was wearing was the same as before... he wondered what else she was wearing...

Forcing himself away from such thoughts, he tiptoed through the room, his eyes darting around furiously for his wand. It wasn't anywhere obvious, so he subtly crept past her, into the bathroom but to no avail. Then he headed downstairs, quieter than a mouse. Soon, he was back in the living room: the place where he had grovelled so pathetically before her last night.

It didn't take him long to find it: there it was on a coffee table beside the couch. A blissful feeling spread inside him: thank Merlin for that! Grabbing it and tucking it inside his coat pocket, Harry prepared to exit: he could just sneak out the front door now!

However, something stopped him.

No, it wasn't Cho: it was the sinking realisation that she would find out he had retrieved his wand! She would notice it gone in a second. A light bulb flicked on inside his head: what if he conjured up an identical replacement wand.? But then again, he had never been an expert at transfiguration. Or he could creep upstairs, alter Cho's memory: including the details of his visit last night...

Or, he could just plead ignorance and play dumb: someone else could have stolen the wand! He could even break a couple of things, just to make it look like there had been some sort of burglary...

What could he do? 

Surely, altering Cho's memory was the most logical and efficient way to deal with this problem. Two owls with one stone: he would have his wand back with no questions asked, and he would remove his humiliating display from yesterday.

Soon, after creeping up the stairs, Harry stood over the gorgeous Asian Scot. He wished that he could slip in under the covers to join her, but that was an idea that would definitely not go well. A rash, impulsive crossed his mind: if he was going to adjust her memory anyway, maybe he could have a little fun first...?

It went against his better moral judgement; he couldn't even blame it on the dark side of him embedded in him from Voldemort. This was Harry Potter being a slave to his own passion.

 _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ He yelled at her suddenly, pointing his wand directly at her sleeping body, which became instantly stiff. Was this wrong? Well, it clearly was, but he just couldn't resist! Wrenching the light blue covers off her bed, he let out a small murmur of pleasure at the sight of Cho's tight pink panties and long, luscious legs. His eyes wandering downwards, he noticed her bare feet, scrunched up so that the cute wrinkles were even more pronounced than before.

He stood over her, for at least a couple of minutes, almost soothed by the sight of something this glorious and beautiful. Her eyes were still closed...was she even aware of what was going on? He had never tried that spell on someone asleep before. A pang of guilt began to spread inside of him: OK, he was going to _obliviate_ her anyway, but this was really taking advantage of an innocent woman. This wasn't him: he was decent, kind. Quickly putting her covers back over her, he gently performed the spell to negate her stiff state, before preparing to change her memory...

Cho's eyes bolted wide open. "What the...? How did you? Harry, jeez!" Cho said, her eyes wide with fear and incredulity.

"Wait... I," Harry babbled, scrambling around with his wand to perform _obliviate_. He froze, his eyes meeting hers. Feeling almost lost in them, his hesitation gave her enough time to begin reaching around for something. It dawned on him – she was about to use her wand!

Trying to focus his mind, Harry Potter pointed his wand directly at his target...

"Wait, wait Cho!" Harry's wand let off several sparks, causing the black-haired beauty to stop retrieving her wand. She glared at him, her dark eyes full of loathing.

"I canny believe ye!" She said, her Scottish accent almost more pronounced than usual, such was her clear loss of composure. "Ye come into me room... Harry you're unbelievable! Ye do a curse on me... yeah, I could feel the duvet come off me... you're sick!"

With that, she launched forward and crashed her bare foot sharply into his testicles, forcing him to crumple instantly downwards so that his face dropped onto the end of her bed, his arms flailing.

Cho wasted no time grabbing his wand, which had again slipped from his hand. She held both his and her own over him, standing up on her bed and towering imperiously over him. All Harry Potter could do was moan in agony as hot tears sprang from his eyes: Cho's foot had found its target well. His groin felt as though a sack of potatoes had squashed and crushed it! The pain was so much that he found himself flapping like a fish out of water. Before he could move, Cho used a bare foot to press firmly on the back of his head, his nose scrunched painfully into her duvet cover.

"Didn’t you learn from last night?" she asked angrily, her foot grinding down so hard that Harry felt his breathing become rather restricted.

"Mmmmmfff!" was the only noise he was capable of making at this point.

"How did you get your wand?" she questioned a little more calmly, but still with more than a dollop of menace. At this point, she let off him enough so that he could arch his head up and gratefully inhale some oxygen into his lungs.

In broken tones, he told her everything. He was in so much pain that he didn't dare deviate from the truth; he simply hoped that she would take some pity on him.

"So you were gonna change my memory? That's sick. You're sick, Harry Potter!"

What could he say? He had acted like a total scumbag. Coughing and spluttering, he attempted to plead with her. "Please Cho... I'm sorry..."

"Save it, creep!" Cho used her bare foot to flick Harry off the edge of her bed, much like one would do to get rid of something unpleasant from the end of their shoe.

Harry found himself sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. At least the pain in his nether regions was starting to subside.

"You're really not giving up, are you?" Cho called down at him, sitting on the end of her bed now, her legs crossed and swinging just over him. She was right: even after yet another humiliating experience, he still wanted her, still yearned for her.

"I... I love you, Cho," He said simply, feeling an almost cathartic effect from speaking the words that he knew to be true for months now, even years really, if he were completely honest.

Cho studied him carefully. It was almost as if she was thinking carefully about what she wanted to do with him. For the first time since yesterday evening, before he professed his feelings for her, she seemed to be looking at him with something other than disgust. Was it.... _curiosity_?

"How much do you love me?" she asked bluntly. Gazing up at this Asian Goddess, Harry felt one of the toes from her swinging feet brush lightly against his lips. Just the merest touch from her made him feel so happy, so right. He let out a small moan of pleasure before deciding how best to answer her...

The slightly salty taste from one of Cho's toes seemed to awaken a complete submissiveness in him, a desperate need for him to show how much he worshiped her...

Grabbing one of her teasingly swinging feet, causing her to gasp a little in surprise, Harry forced his lips all over the bare sole of Cho, savouring her soothingly soft skin against his mouth, relishing in the damp yet glorious flavour that began to permeate his taste buds. Closing his eyes, he continued to worship her foot, letting out several moans... this just felt so good!

"Wow... you really are pathetic!" Cho laughed as she met his kisses with her bare sole planted directly over his face, her toes lightly tapping his forehead, while the sole of her foot squashed his nose and still wide-open mouth. "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Kissed Cho Chang's feet!"

Embarrassment reddened his cheeks, yet he lay there completely powerless; through the gaps in her toes he could make out her gorgeous face, her dark eyes so beautiful and wide that they could swallow him whole.

"Pmmeeeasse!" was all he could meekly make out to her in a muffled voice.

"Please what: please can I kiss your feet again?" Cho giggled, standing up so that most of her weight was now crashing down upon him. Harry barely felt the middle of his glasses snap and begin sliding off his face. He was so entranced by her that he did not care at all

"Harry – I could never love you. I mean – look at you! When we were teenagers, I thought you were brave, strong, cute... Now look at you!" she said harshly, a look of superiority adorning her pretty features.

Harry stayed silent. Up until now, she had been not unkind to him, or not this brutal at least. What hurt was that she spoke the truth: he was half the man he used to be, lying on the ground kissing an ex-girlfriend's foot. An ex-girlfriend's foot that didn't even love him...

Yes, even when she had denied him last night, he was still quietly confident that she loved him deep down. After all, he was the famous Harry Potter! She had been so keen to be in touch with him... he really thought that this could be a way out of his unhappy marriage with Ginny! And yet here she was, standing on his face, making it abundantly clear that even her feet didn't love him.

"And not only that, but you’re a married man! You don't deserve Ginny, you weirdo!" she laughed gently, almost spitefully.

"Pmmeasse," he moaned up in a small voice.

"Please what? Please tell me I love you too? It's never gonna happen. You're beneath me Harry Potter: literally!"

He felt his heart breaking into pieces, yet he was too weak, physically and emotionally, to even attempt wrestling her foot off his face. Finally, the Asian Scot stepped off him, resting her feet on the floor. Looking past her, into a mirror, Harry could see his blotchy, reddened face. Cho had pressed so hard with her foot that he could actually see the imprint of her sole on his face. Too ashamed to even meet her eye, he averted her gaze, wishing that he had never come here. Again!

"Harry Potter: The Boy Who Kissed Cho Chang's feet!" Cho repeated, letting out a sigh, as if out of pity. "In case I haven't made myself clear: the only part of me you’re gonna get is my feet. Is that clear to you?" Cho grinned as she lifted her bare feet over his face again, winking at him. It seemed crystal clear to him. He knew what to do.

Cho's complete and utter dismissal of him had made him feel increasingly dejected. Dejected and a little angry, it must be said. Not that he had the temerity to do anything right now, other than awkwardly shift back up to his feet.

When his eyes met hers, he felt his cheeks redden once more. "Sorry..." he mumbled reluctantly. He really felt like telling her that he was Harry Potter – not The-Boy-Who-Kissed-Her-Feet, but the Vanquisher of Voldemort, the Restorer of Peace...

"Save it." She grinned a little mischievously at him. "I know the real Harry Potter now, aye. I can’t wait to get myself a mention in your autobiography one day. Or maybe it will be you getting a mention in mine!"

"Please, please don't tell anyone about this..." he murmured, his eyes fixed on the ground, such was his shame. Why, why, why had he allowed his love for Cho to consume him to the point that he had carried out so pathetic a display...?

"You’re in no position to tell me what I can do," she said firmly. "Now get yourself out of here."

He hobbled away, his head hung in shame. Still thinking about what he could to restore some sort of pride, but it seemed futile. He was beneath her: she would never love him – not now, not ever. Being the famous Harry Potter had no hold, no bargaining power around her. The kisses on her bare foot seemed to confirm that to both of them.

"Oh, my wand..." He stopped in his tracks, remembering that she was back in possession of it.

Her nose crinkled as she viewed him with amusement. "Nearly forgot, eh? You can have it. If... if", and she paused here, grinning, as if savouring the moment. "If you kiss my feet. And thank me."

This was almost too much for Harry. Sensing his cheeks turn a beetroot red, he looked imploringly at her. She ignored him as she grabbed his wand from her bed and walked slowly over to him, a playful look about her.

Surely, he couldn't do it again, not with the knowledge that she considered him a nothing, a worm. Could he really allow himself to be humiliated again?

Cho kept walking until she stopped at the end of her bed, then slipped down so she was sitting on the edge once more, her legs crossing over seductively so one bare foot dangled a good few inches or so off the ground. She pointed her finger downwards: in no uncertain terms she wanted Harry to be on the floor again, under her foot.

He shifted around awkwardly: he wanted his wand back, but enough to kiss her foot again. A knowing smirk was on her face, as if she knew what he would do...

Harry simply had to get his wand back. Plus, he had to grudgingly admit that a submissive part of him felt drawn to her foot again.

Dropping to his knees, Cho's grin widened as he knelt down and placed his lips on top of her foot, planting a kiss, which he left to linger for several second. Looking up at her, her look of triumph made him feel conflicted: in some ways, this was hot – getting to be in physical contact with Cho, even though it was her foot. Simultaneously, he felt so ashamed, so degraded that he was actually doing this.

What would his parents say if they could see if right now? What would Sirius or Remus make of this pathetic show? Lord Voldemort himself would be beside himself, knowing that the great Harry Potter was nothing more than putty in the hands – and feet – of Cho Chang!

"There you go!" Cho beamed at him, handing his wand over. "Now run yourself back to Ginny. Her feet will need some kissing too!" She giggled and leant back on her bed. This was too much for Harry: before he said anything that he'd regret, he scurried out of the room, a nauseating feeling inside of him.

That was the worst that it could possibly have gone!

The only saving grace was that he'd gotten his wand back. However, the utter shame that he had was only accentuated by the fact that Cho Chang was not interested in him. Quite the opposite: her words still echoed inside him...

_Harry Potter: The Boy Who Kissed Cho Chang's feet!_

_You don't deserve Ginny, you weirdo._

Well, he had truly ruined any potential chance he'd had with Cho.

_In case I haven't made myself clear: the only part of me you’re gonna get is my feet. Is that clear to you?_

Maybe he should have continued to kiss her foot when the thought had crossed his mind, he thought grimly to himself. Perhaps he should have accepted that as his new place in life: Cho Chang's foot slave!

_Now run yourself back to Ginny. Her feet will need some kissing' too!_

She didn't seem the slight bit envious or bitter that he had a wife. He assumed that she would be fiercely jealous of Ginny, desperate to win him back. How wrong could he have been?! As he arrived back home, he felt almost relieved at the sight of Ginny's pale face, her soft, freckled features reminding him that he should have been perfectly happy with what he had. Why did he have to be such a scumbag?

"How was Hagrid?" she asked, fairly disinterestedly, it must be said.

"Oh, you know. The usual," he replied, with an apathy to match her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is still a WIP, sorry. Even though it's 2020. Yes, I know that procrastination is bad, you don't need to remind me. Thanks mom, love you!


End file.
